Field
The present invention relates to a silencer wherein the inside of an outer tube is partitioned by two partition walls such that a first chamber, a resonance chamber and a second chamber are provided in order from the upstream side.
Description of the Related Art
A silencer is conventionally known which is structured such that it includes a first chamber connected to an exhaust pipe, a second chamber to which a discharge pipe for discharging exhaust gas to the outside of the silencer and a resonance chamber provided between the first and second chambers (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-96217 (Patent Document 1)). In the silencer, a conduit is communicated with the first chamber, resonance chamber and second chamber.
In such a motorcycle as disclosed in Patent Document 1, since the vehicle body has a limited space which can be utilized, it is demanded for the silencer to be small in length and sectional area while a good silencing performance is assured.